Shinkirō Gami
'Approval:' 6/12/13 26 feats bori (v2.2) 'Appearance and Personality' Shinkirō is tall for his age, just entering his early teens. He goes by Shinkiro Suraisu in order to keep his allegiance to the Gami Clan a secret. He has long hair and is muscular yet lean. He is most commonly seen wearing a dark grey, almost black, suit and gloves. Recently he's been weraing less and less reveling clothing, now only trading his suite for an Akatsuki Robe or lab coat. He is usually aloof and foolish, but serious when situations require it of him. He's bagan to be much more serious, still able to joke with friends, but often looking disdainfully on playfulness in any serious situation. A sardonic smile often dons his face now when he is confronted, or when he confronts enemies. 'Stats (Total: 221)' Strength: 27 Speed: 27 Intelligence: 18 Chakra Levels: 23 Chakra Control: 20 Endurance: 20 Banked: 1 Chakra Points: 165 + 60(hearts) Equipment *(6) Two Katanas *(6) 2 Military Ration Pills *(2) Single Smoke Bomb *(3) Large Explosive Tag *(0) 2 Military Ration Pills (1 use each) *(0) Smoke bomb (1 use) *(0) 2 flashbombs (1 time use per bomb) *(0) Mansuke's nail polish- Upon aplication it hardens Shinkiro's skin and aslo makes him appear FABULIOUS! (3 time use) *(0) One vial of Orochimaru's cells. *(0) One byakugan *(0) one Jikangai Eye *(0) One Sharingan *ME 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Kaguya Kekkai Genkai Genin 2: Genjutsu Specialist Chunin: Medical Ninjutsu Jonin: Medical Body Augmentation S-Rank: Dojutsu Specialist Kage Rank: N/A 'Feats and Abilities' Feats earned so far: 27 Banked feats: 1 'Tentacle Monster No-jutsu' This is not actually a feat, just a summation of many feats Shinkiro usually uses and has active at one time. For simplification purposes this is an easy way to say, “Shinkiro activates willow dance, Body Modification, and extends threads from various joined locations on his body.” For more ease of use possibilities Shinkiro's stats with said jutsu active are given below: Activation CP-''' 40 'Maintain CP-' 40 '''Strength- 32 (40 to hit) Speed- 32 (40 for dodging purposes) 'Dojutsu(3)-' #(1) Byakugan 360 degree X-ray vision- Shinkiro can open his eye and receive 360 degree vision around him. He gains the ability to see through objects and locate chakra outlines (does not allow him to see chakra movement or points, just the general outline of a creature) of living creatures. (5 CP per round) # (3) Sharingan- A three tomoe sharingan characteristic of the Uchiha clan. It was stolen from Nusumu Hito and previously belonged to Shitai Uchiha. That eye was then traded to Okami to give him sight, in exchange for Okami's own sharingan. :* (1)Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change- The user breaks a genjutsu that has been applied onto them and casts back a technique with identical effects onto the opponent. It's a form of illusion reversal, but in order to instantly read through a technique and cast it in return, the Sharingan's power is necessary. (10-40 CP dependent on the jutsu being reversed, equivalent CP needs to be spent. After the genjtusu is broken normal genjtusu mechanics apply, IE Shinkiro's Int vs the opponents CC. ) :* (1)Genjutsu Sharingan Eye- By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. (Limited to currently listed genjutsu feats. 5 CP per round eye contact is attempted, this is for maintenence of the sharingan, it is not multiplicative with with other feats that require the 5 CP for sharingan maitenence.) :* (1)Sharingan: Copy Ninja - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. CP, depending on technique, cannot charge up copied jutsu 'Medical Ninjutsu (4)- ' #(1) Yin Healing Wound Destruction- This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body, or to heal others by transferring the healing chakra to them. Shink usually heals others by transferring the healing chakra through a quick poke. (20 CP for 4 rounds of healing) #(1) Chakra Scalpel Blades- The user creates a blade of chakra that can be used to strike opponents, however these blades do no visible damage to an opponent when struck. Instead they cut muscles internally, severed muscles can be fatal, in the case of attacking the heart, but often disable the opponent instead. Unfortunately these blades cannot be used to block an enemies attack. (10 CP to activate, 5 CP/round to maintain) #(1) Oro-Style Rebirth-This technique allows the user to repair almost any damage dealt to his/her body. It is often used in reaction to a fatal strike. The user appears to take the blow then sheds his/her skin and is reborn similar to that of a snake. All damage done to the body is repaired, be it decapitation, bisection, or damaged organs. In Shinkiro's particular case, he is only capable of regenerating one of his hearts per use. As an added bonus if the user is outmatched, he/she can always try to hide within the damaged skin and make it appear as though he/she was slain. (40 CP) #(1) Body Modification Technique- This technique allows the user to channel chakra to their muscles and bones. By doing so they are capable of amazing feats of strength, and speed. The chakra enhances the muscles making them larger and more powerful. (20 CP per round; +5 strength, andspeed for the duration of the jutsu, +8 if super charged.) 'Medical Body Augmentation (8)- ' #(1) Strength Enhancement- Shinkiro has used his knowledge of Medical ninjutsu to improve his strength. Taking advantage of muscle properties he used his chakra blades to create small tears in the muscle and then his yin healing to rapidly heal these injuries. This allowed him to create a large amount of muscle rapidly. mechanics: this is worth a few more stat points than a normal stat up because it is under a rank upgrade, and requires the use of preexisting jutsu. It’s worth 1.5 times (rounded up to avoid weird numbers) the number of stat points a normal stat up feat is. Restrictions apply to these types of feats, only two of them can be taken, and all the stat points must go into a single stat. A single stat cannot be augmented more than once, and these feats apply to the limited number of stat up feats a character can take. #(1) Edurance Enhancement- Shinkiro has made several modifications to his body greatly increasing his endurance. The Jiong is primarily responsible for his increased endurance as most of his squishy insides have now been removed, and severed limbs and other minor damage can be repaired rather easily. In addition to this Shinkiro has infused his body with senju cells and a vial of Orochimaru’s cells. These cells have increased his endurance, and will also allow him access to abilities later on. The Orochimaru cells will allow him to use a rebirth technique similar to that of Orochimaru, and the senju cells will help if he acquires the sharingan. The Senju cells he acquired were unfortunately far from as pure as Harashama’s cells. Because of the cells impurities they will not allow Shinkiro access to wood release, though they will allow him to use Izanagi, and reduce the strain the sharingan inflicts on his body. #(1) Ocular Extension- Shinkiro has extended his optical nerves throughout his body and created multiple eye sockets on his chest. This allows Shinkiro the use of multiple dojutsu (still need a rank upgrade to utilize the dojutusu, this readies his body to do so) and an increased field of vision. Shinkiro can also migrate the eyes trough his body from eye socket to eye socket. This technique grants Shinkiro eight additional eyes sockets, half of which are filled with special eyes. Dojustsu used in this state lap with each other causing Shinkiro to have greatly enhanced visual capabilities while the eyes are active, However Similar abilities do not stack. That means that the Sharingan's movement predction could be combined with the Byuakugan's all around vission to grant 360 degrees of movement predicting sight, but the stat bonuses from the Sharingan and the Jikangai Eye do not stack. #Jiong (Earth Grudge Fear) (5)- :*(1) Shinkiro has modified his body to an extreme degree. His body is now similar to that of a rag doll and is held together by hundreds, if not thousands, of thick, black, thread-like fibers. These fibers have replaced most of his organs with the exception of his heart. His heart now is the only organ needed to keep his body functioning, and his most vulnerable area. In addition this form holds several other advantages; he can detach his own limbs and attack people from afar by using the stands to control the detached limbs. He can also reattach severed limbs easily by relinking the fibers that make up his body, use the fibers to assist in healing others (stiches), and finally he can extend these fibers from his body at junctions so that he can attack and grapple foes with the fibers as well as his limbs. (20 CP to reatach a severed limb.) :*(1) Shinkiro can now integrate others hearts into his body. The heart must come from a still living person to function in his body. He can hold a total number of hearts equal to his rank upgrades minus one (extra hearts equal to rank upgrades -2, capping at four upon attaining Kage rank). These hearts provide a form of immortality, Shinkiro will not die, or be interrupted, until every heart in his body has been destroyed. Later he will be able to take the hearts of powerful shinobi and use them to create beasts who use the element of those shinobi. :*(3) masks- Shinkiro can now use the extra hearts he has acquired to separate a large portion of thread from his body and create a controllable beast. The beast is powered by chakra stored in the acquired hearts. To do this Shinkiro must acquire the heart of a ninja of at least Jonin level, the beast then has access to the primary element of the hearts original owner. Each heart can have 20 CP stored within it, Shinkiro can use this chakra while the heart is within his body. If they heart leaves his body while at 20 CP it can use two Intermediate elemental attacks before immediately needing to return to Shinkiro’s body. The attacks are described by the individual masks. (Each Mask needs its own feat to leave the body and store CP.) Lighting Mask(1)- This mask shoots a concentrated beam of lightning, similar to a laser. The beam is controllable for a few seconds and can follow targets as they try to dodge. Flame Mask(1)- This mask breathes stream of condencned fire that rapidly expands into a rolling wall of flame. Lightning mask 2(1)- this mask shoots a concentrated cube of lightning at a target, once near the target the cube then expands into a bared prison made of lightning. The cell works like a one way mirror, it will allow attack through, though not out, however an attack of intermediate strength from the inside will break the prison. 'Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Genkai(4)-' #(1) Dance of the Clematis: Flower - Creates a large, drill shape structure of incredibly hard bone over the hand that can be used to deliver a devastating attack.(40 CP) #(1) Dance of the Willow- A highly defensive dance that utilizes the users speed and dexterity to dodge and parry opponents attacks. Combining this with Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Genkai allows the user to strike back by parrying an opponent's attacks with many sharp bones that the user can make protrude from his/her body. The dance itself does not improve a ninja's speed or strength, but does greatly improve their ability to dodge and attack.(+8 partial bonus to strength and speed, 20 CP every round .) #(1) Dance of the Seeding Fern- Shinkiro creates countless bones that rise from underground. The bones are very large and quite hard, they cover a huge expanse of ground, turning a field of grass into a field of death. The blades of bone indiscriminately slaughter whoever stands on the ground's surface. Furthermore, if this fails to bring down his foe, Shinkiro can become one with the bones, which in turn can allow him to attack an enemy unnoticed. (40 CP to use, 10 CP per round to meld and move through the bones.) #(1) Bone clone- This is an enhanced version of shadow clone with three advantages. One, the clone is much more durable than an ordinary clone and is only destroyed upon a fatal hit. The clone can even reform from a fatal injury for 20 CP. Two, The clone can solidify upon a fatal blow trapping weapons or limbs in solid bone. Three, the clone's and Shinkiro's chakra pool are linked. This allows Shinkiro to provide the clone with more CP to prevent it from using up all of its' own. This is a one way transfer, only allowing Shinkiro to give the clone more CP, never gain CP from the clone. (half current CP up to a minimum of 20) 'Genjutsu Specialist (2) - ' #(1) Misdirection Technique- a genjutsu that affects the target's perception of his/her environment. The genjutsu has limitations when used on unwilling opponents, in this case the genjutsu can only be used to affect the victim’s sense of direction. For example, up is right, left is down, walking straight is walking is a circle, turning right is walking forward. However, the genjutsu can be very useful if used on a willing target as it could alter things like pain perception. (20 CP) #(1) Demonic Illusion: Shacking Stakes Technique- Firstly, this technique requires the use of the Genjutsu: Sharingan. The opponent is caught in the illusionary world created by the user, and the victim is tormented with the sensation of having spikes driven through their limbs, taking away their body's freedom. At the same time, the physical pain accompanying the illusion reveals that the greatest use this technique has is torture. (40 CP) 'Other/ Utility (4)- ' #(1)Shadow Clone Jutsu- Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. (divides chakra evenly into clones, minimum 10 CP per clone) #(3) stat bonus. Quests/Overseeing Documentation Quest Points: 0 Quest Points Used: 192 Village Transfer (1)- Leaf to Rain Overseen- 42 A Midnight Encounter 2/20/13 Acquire the Summoning Scroll of the Great White Snake 2/20/13 Misison: The Rock Chunin Returns! 2/22/13 Acquiring the Ebony Claws Mission: Blood Red Death 2/24/13 Mission: Stealing the Shrine's Scroll 2/26/13 Mission: Stop the War! 2/27/13 Ramen Robbers 2/28/13 Scroll of the seven 3/6/13 Village Hidden in The Branches3/6/13 Hunt Down the Missing Kiri ninja 3/7/13 Pest Control 3/13/13 Protect the Delegates! 3/17/13 Protect The Princess 3/21/13 Ambassadors to the Gami Clan 3/22/13 Rank Up: Silver Lake 3/25/13 Invitation to the Forgotten 3/28/13 Water Temple 3/29/13 Re-open the Supply route! (no QP, limit reached.) Training a New Ninja 4/4/13 Hanta Attacks 4/13/13 Raiding the Bandit Camp 4/15/13 The Lions Den 4/19/13 Chamber of Riddles 4/20/13 Liberating Amegakure (2 QP because raid) 4/23/13 Meeting Kurieta 4/25/13 Mysterious Puppeteer 4/26/13 Knowledge of Death 4/27/13 Border Defense 4/28/13 Journey with the Ferryman 5/5/13 Darksky Point 5/12/13 Reclaiming the Base 5/14/13 Inkuma, the Shadow Jackal 5/15/13 Squad One Leadership Fight Squad Two Leadership Fight 5/20/13 To Catch a Predator 5/21/13 The Jade Lion 5/26/13 Darksky Point Part Two 5/26/13 Uzushio, Journey of Lies 5/30/13 Caravan Defense 6/2/13 The Walking Worm 2/9/13 Paths of Failure 6/17/13 Recapped-37 Quest: Acquire the Summoning Scroll of the Great White Snake 2/20/13 The Rock Chunin Returns! 2/22/13 Synopsis: Acquiring the Ebony Claws Stealing the Shrine's Scroll 2/26/13 Stop the War! 2/27/13 Ramen Robbers 2/28/13 Scroll of the seven 3/6/13 Village Hidden in The Branches 3/7/13 Hunt Down the Missing Kiri ninja 3/9/13 Pest Control 3/13/13 Protect The Princess 3/21/13 Ambassadors to the Gami Clan 3/22/13 Rank Up: Silver Lake 3/25/13 Invitation to the Forgotten 3/28/13 Water Temple 3/29/13 Training a New Ninja 4/4/13 Hanta Attacks 4/13/13 Raiding the Bandit Camp 4/14/13 The Lions Den 4/19/13 Chamber of Riddles 4/20/13 Liberating Amegakure 4/23/13 Meeting Kurieta 4/26/13 Mysterious Puppeteer 4/26/13 Knowledge of Death 4/27/13 Border Defense 4/28/13 Journey with the Ferryman 5/5/13 Darksky Point 5/12/13 Reclaiming the Base 5/14/13 Inkuma, the Shadow Jackal 5/15/13 Squad Two Leadership Fight 5/20/13 To Catch a Predator 5/21/13 The Jade Lion 5/26/13 Darksky Point Part Two 5/26/13 Uzushio, Journey of Lies 5/30/13 Caravan Defense 6/2/13 The Walking Worm 6/9/13 Paths of Failure 6/17/13 Missions- 18 Protect the Feudal Prince! 2/22/13 (3 QP) Abandoned lab 2/23/13 (3 QP) Disperse the evil gang: Against the Elements 2/28/13 (4 QP) Missing Nin Retrieval 3/2/13 (only 2 QP, limit reached) Afterlife Battlefront 3/11/13 (3 QP) Reclaiming Orochimaru 3/21/13 (4 QP) Kan's Madness 3/23/13 (3 QP, limit reached) Truth of the Gami Clan 3/30/13 (3 QP limit reached) Manliness 4/1/13 (4 QP) Pesky Outlanders 4/2/13 (3 QP) Stopping the Forgotten 4/9/11 (6 QP) Amegakure Sabotage 4/18/13 (4 QP) The Library 5/4/13 (3 QP) Inquistion: Seizing The Fortress 4/5/13 (4 QP) Assassination of General 5/18/13 The Invincible Man 5/28/13 (4 QP) Dark Matter 6/5/13 (4 QP) The Plagued Sealer 6/12/13 (4 QP) D-Rank/ Roleplay-38 Traveling to Amegekure 3/12/13 A lovely visit to a tavern The Hot Springs 3/22/13 Waiting (no QP, limit reached) New Arivals(no QP, limit reached) Valley of the End 3/25/13 A night in Ame, waking in a cold place 3/28/13 An afternoon in Kumo 3/29/13 A Night at an Inn 4/3/13 Reunion 4/4/13 To Konoha 4/5/13 A Day Off As Raikagae 4/14/13 Midnight Meeting 4/18/13 Meeting Before the Invasion 4/19/13 A Simple Meeting 4/23/13 Speaking With the Kouukage Catching Up With Nui 5/3/13 A New Game - 5/8-5/9/13 3 QP Visiting in Ame 5/7/13 Recruiting for Inquisition 5/5- 5/7/13 The end is the beginning 5/10/13 Hospital in Mie 5/15/13 Stealing from a Theif 5/16/13 Visiting the Base 5/16/13 A loud rumbling near the hidden Rain is heard 5/19/13 Around the Base 5/21/13 (2 QP) Audience with the Raikage 5/25/13 Looking for Shink 5/28/13 A man and his Wolf 5/29/13 Night at a Bathouse 5/30/13 A man and his Wolf 5/29/13 Night Time 6/4/13 Meeting over BBQ 6/5/13 Proposition 6/9/13 Lost in Ame 6/10/13 Adventure Time 6/14/13 Information Gathering 6/15/13 in need of approval Ryo: 102,100 Earned: 125,500 Spent: 23,400 'History and Story' The Gami clan only uses clan in name, the members are usually not related. They are a group of ninja that work together and believe in "self-improvement", through jutsu and medical changes. Most covet Ocular Kekkai Genkai for their immense power, and willing members go through a rite of passage around the age of 12 in which Optic nerves are extended throughout the body. This results in the member having any from 2-16 extra eye sockets.Shinkirō joined the clan shortly after he joined Konoha at the age of twelve. The clan’s ideals of self-improvement and reaching perfection appealed to him greatly. Rather than undergoing the Ocular Extension Ritual he chose to have a bone graph and DNA infusion to gain the powers of the Kaguya Clan, the Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Genkai. The Process proved to be no less painful or dangerous than the Ocular Extension Ritual, and he still bears many scars from the ordeal. H= He chooses to keep his allegiance to the Gami secret, going by the name Shinkiro Suraisu. Shinkirō has come to hate the clan hierarchy that exists in the ninja world. He’s never liked anyone who can excel without trying, and rise above those who work harder than anyone else. He despises those who then used that power for their own gains and the ruin of others.His hatred was solidified when a rogue clan of ninja attacked his village. The rogue clan slaughtered and looted at their leisure. When they left most of the village was burned to the ground and many were dead, Shinkiro’s parents among the casualties; He received the scar that runs a crossed his face in an attempt to save them, but was unable to do anything against ninja as a village farmer. After this incident he decided to join Konoha and become a ninja. He was accepted into the Ninja Academy because of his speed and intellect. He chose to join Konoha because he thought they might be different. After all, they boasted and bragged about their will of fire, and how every ninja, Genin to Jonin, was important to them.However, the longer he stayed the more he noticed, nothing was different here. The Senju clan dominated the politics, often as the Hokage. Ninja’s born into clans with Kekkei Genkai ranked above those without it. The Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan were even worse than the clan of rogue ninja who attacked his village. Their personal vendetta had cost thousands of ninja their lives. Nothing was right about this village. While he was there he did meet a few ninja he admired, they were born with Kekkei Genkai, but shared his views and wanted to change things.Ultimately he decided to defect and join the rain village. Here at least it was the strong who survived…and strength need not be determined in a fair fight. He has recently begun renovating an old laboratory with his fellow clan member Masaki. After renovation this old laboratory now serves as a base for the player faction of the Gami. This is where Shinkiro spends most of his time, reading and working on his library. He has recently joined the Akatsuki as an affiliate and serves as an Amegakure Informant. In addition to his work with the Akatsuki and his library he has also created a group designed to destroy the Oni and Forgotten as well protect the Kumo-Ame Alliance. His time will now largely be spent in this groups new base of operations rather than in his Library, though a large portion of his library will find it's way to the new base. Category:Character Category:Amegakure